Answer to the Planet
by corkykiggs
Summary: Not everyone is given a second chance...especially if their soul was cluttered with sins. But for Rufus ShinRa, he is given that second chance, to help rule and restore the world from Geostigma...even if he has to side with the hero's enemy. xAC fic!x


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VII…this is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Ah, finally I get around to writing this…heh I should start finishing my other stories before I begin starting new ones, but when u get an idea you just have to start right away right?; well here it goes…hope u enjoy! And this doesn't follow Advent Children…just to let u know…so yea hehe enjoy!!

-------------

Answer to the Planet

Chapter one: Alive?

-------------

Lilies, daisies, tulips, marigolds, and more flora foliage surrounded the loan figure that lay motionless in the ocean of assorted colors. His hair bedazzled in a flurry of blonde strands while his skin was pale but was not even harmed…not even scratched. /I'm…alive?/ He asked himself through his thoughts, slightly twitching his eye as he began to regain consciousness.

_In a way, yes. _

Rufus eyes shot open in a quick pace upon hearing the voice inside his head, jerking up into a sitting position in a flash. The blonde's eyes were widened as he scanned the area around him. /…Flowers?/ He inquired, as he gazed upon the field, raising an eyebrow in confusion. /But…how? Where…I can't…/ He then blinked, continuing to scan the premise with a careful eye, keeping a close watch around him. /Where did that voice come from?…/ He asked himself, wondering where the voice came from only minutes ago.

"H-Hello?" He called out quivering, waiting for a response. Nothing. The man shivered slightly as he could here nothing, clearing his throat trying to break the silence but…he could not hear that either. He blinked, shaking his head. /My hearing must be going bad…/ He told himself, as he placed his hand on his forehead to massage but…he could not feel his own touch. /I-I must be numb from the impact…that's it…/ He tried to make himself believe as he removed his palm away from his forehead, sighing deeply. He opened his eyes once more to gaze around the field of flora foliage, still perplexed as to why he could end up in the field after the WEAPON attack. /But how?…/

_Oh Rufus, you can be so naïve._

Rufus jumped upon hearing the voice speak within himself again, and stood to his feet, frantically scanning the area, eyes narrowed and his pulse increasing…wait…did he even have a pulse? The blonde bit his lip, becoming more hysterical noticing he couldn't feel his heart beat.

"A dream, it's a dream…that's why I can't feel anything…" Rufus muttered to himself, as he soon began to shake a bit.

_Oh no Mr. Rufus ShinRa, this is not a dream…_

"Who are you?!" Rufus yelled out into the air, great anxiety and fear evident in his voice. He began to breathe at a faster pace, shaking more violently, keeping good watch of his surroundings. /Why won't you answer me?…/ He began, getting more frantic by the second. "Why won't you answer me?!" He screeched, fear pushing it's way through his stilled veins.

A giggle was heard off in the distance…and this time it didn't come from his head. He could actually hear it? Rufus instantly whipped himself around to face the faint noise, seeing a figure standing right before him, her back facing him.

"Who are you?" He asked again, settling down. The woman kept her back facing him for a few seconds before turning around to face him and show off her angelic smile. Her emerald eyes shone with a feeling of warmness, her face showing comfort. Rufus blinked upon the memories of this girl. "Y-you…it can't be…" He trembled, not believing whom he was seeing. The angel nodded, her warm smile still placed tightly upon her lips.

"Yes Rufus, it is I…" She replied to Rufus' questioning eyes with her comforting voice. The blonde shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't be that Cetra woman…you're dead," He replied bluntly, narrowing his eyes but the shakiness was evident in his voice. The Cetra nodded.

"And so are you." Rufus jerked his head back a little, surprised about hearing that. He just stayed still for a few minutes, staring at her in skepticism, but then he just smirked and broke out in a series of laughs, shaking his head as he did.

"If I were to be dead, then I wouldn't be walking around at the moment would I?" He said quite arrogantly. The Cetra sighed, still smiling up at Rufus.

"Then explain as to why you can't feel anything you touch, hear anything except my words, nor smell the wonderful perfume the flowers give off?" She questioned him, trying to convince him. Rufus stayed stubborn, not believing what he was hearing, and just flipped his hair, still keeping that nasty smirk of his on.

"That is because I just woke up from the attack, and all my senses are out of wack for the time being," He replied, only making the woman giggle.

"Then tell me why you don't seemed to be harmed on that very pale skin of yours and why you don't have a heartbeat," She pointed out, still keeping that friendly smile on her face…the one she always seemed to wear. Rufus stiffened, hoping that she wouldn't bring that up, but didn't show any emotion to that comment. He then cleared his throat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because…I'm dreaming, that's the only possible way this could be happening," He replied after some minutes, his eyes still staying narrowed. The woman began to laugh.

"Oh, silly, silly Rufus. Do you actually think that you would survive after an attack like that?" She asked in an almost to cheerful voice. Rufus smirk quickly turned into a snarl, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Yes I would-" He lied. "-I'm just dreaming that's all. So why don't you just get out of my dream Miss Gainsborough?" He replied defensively in a nonchalant manner. Aerith just shook her head, and began to saunter closer over to where Rufus stood, keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"You know you wouldn't be in this well of a condition after that attack," She began, as she soon stopped, only standing inches from Rufus. "So stop with your stubbornness Rufus ShinRa. You aren't dreaming. You're in the lifestream," She continued, finally explaining to Rufus as to why he was here in some sort of place he'd never seen before…unharmed. But, Rufus just stayed stubborn, his snarl growing larger, narrowed eyes turning into a glare, and his teeth clenching tightly.

"I'm alive. I'm dreaming. So leave me alone," He demanded in a dangerous tone, only making the light brunette sigh.

"Rufus, stop fooling yourself. You know that you are not dreaming and that you truly are in the lifestream…" She stated, her warm smile beginning to drift away. "So please just listen to me…" And without consideration, Rufus began to laugh, a nasty smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes icier than ever.

"Please Gainsborough, like I'm going to waste my time listening to you?" He spat at her. He kept the sneer on his face, while turning on the heel of his shoe, beginning to walk away from her. Aerith just shrugged, shaking her head disapointally.

"You may not want to believe it now Rufus ShinRa, but the planet needs you…Holy is slowly and surely dieing…threatened by Jenova…" This caught the young man's attention, making him stand still. The strawberry-blonde gradually turned himself around, looking back at the Cetra, curiosity shining brightly in his eyes.

"What…did you say?" He asked, even though he heard her load and clear.

"Holy wants you to have a second chance…to fix a few errors you made in the past. You will not know what I am talking about now Rufus, but you will soon learn," The woman continued, as she turned around beginning to walk away leaving a confused Rufus. "Oh yes," She began, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Please try to befriend them…and tell him…" She bowed her head, wearing a smile on her lips. "That I will come to him…soon…" And with that she began to walk off again, her braided hair gracefully dancing in the wind.

Rufus just stood there confused…not fully interpreting what she meant when she said "them" and…most of all "him". He soon regained some sense, and began walking after her in a semi quick past.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" He called after her. Her form began to dissolve into the air, fully disappearing. Rufus' eyes widened, extending his arm out, now running after her. "Wait!" It was no use…she was gone. Yet, he kept on running towards the spot where she disappeared. "What am I supposed to do?…" HE more likely asked himself in a murmur, soon halting to a stop, as the area around him became dark…and then total blackness only surrounded him. He blink, trying to make the darkness go away, but it just stayed…and only growing worst. His hands curled into tight fists, his breathing beginning to stagger. He closed his eyes, wanting to run away from it all. /I just want to…wake up./ He thought.

_Then why don't you open your eyes?…_

And so he did, listening to the voice, opening his eyes…

-------------

A/N: Hehe I'm such a stinker. Sorry for leaving you like this but, I had to stop…for my next chapter's sake. Well this may have been like whoa good or bad but please tell me how you think of it! Thank you! Oh, and please tell me if I need some more proof reading or If I need to change a few things...thanks!


End file.
